


Before the Sun Comes Up

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night of the full moon and Seungyoon has to stay at home due to his impending heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the win-derland fest.  
> Also crossposted to LJ.  
> Title from Sunmi's Full Moon. 
> 
> This reads like soft-core porn, and Seungyoon is slightly tsundere. I'm so sorry.

Usually, they all gather during the full moon. Even as the times have changed and they’re integrated with regular humans now, this tradition is one they still hold dear. It’s not mandatory – your wolf does not go berserk if you don’t join the Pack on the full moon nor is no one going to blame you for staying at home. One of the main reasons why they still do it after so long is because it brings the pack closer. Despite living scattered across the city, the runs during the full moon helps the pack stay close and boosts the relationship bonds. The full moon run is also used for initiating and introducing new pack members, should there be any. 

Seungyoon sits on the floor of his apartment, feet curled up under his body, his guitar in his lap. He’s got paper scattered on a small, low table in front of him. Seungyoon hums softly under his breath, pen in his hand scribbling down notes and makeshift lyrics before he forgets. Next to his notes there are a cup of hot, steaming coffee in a mug shaped and painted like a bumblebee. 

Outside, the sun is setting. It’s winter; December so it’s barely 3 pm. The sky outside is painted in a beautiful purple – orange hue. Seungyoon tried to paint it once but he hadn’t felt like he had managed to capture the brilliance of the colors with mere watercolor paint. When it had dried it had gotten this pale almost gray look so Seungyoon had wanted to throw it away. His boyfriend hadn’t let him and now it hangs on their bedroom wall. 

Said boyfriend comes tumbling into the living room wearing a bright yellow winter coat. He rolls over the floor until he crashes against Seungyoon, flat on his face. Seungyoon finishes his notes before he pays any attention to the lump of yellow next to him. 

“Seunghoon hyung, why are you wearing your coat inside?” Seungyoon asks, pokes Seunghoon’s shoulder. Seunghoon briefly gets up on all fours before flopping face down onto Seungyoon’s lap, the guitar already occupying the space makes a dubious sound. Seunghoon turns his head, cheek squished against Seungyoon’s cotton-covered thigh. The way the hood of his jacked falls over his face, bangs in his eyes makes Seunghoon look like a child. Seungyoon scoffs softly when Seunghoon smiles at him. 

“I’m heading out soon and I was just checking if I could fit my knitted sweater under my jacket,” Seunghoon informs him before his face vanishes, presses back against Seungyoon’s thigh. Seunghoon’s warm breath seeps through the flimsy cotton of Seungyoon’s pants, heats up a tiny spot on his thigh. In reality, Seungyoon manages to stay warm by himself especially now, but he lets Seunghoon do it anyway. 

“Are you going by yourself?” Seungyoon asks, gently lifting the guitar off his lap so there’s more space for Seunghoon. Like a cat, Seunghoon sprawls over Seungyoon’s legs; his long, lanky limbs _everywhere_. When Seungyoon pushes down the yellow hood to reveal bright, blond hair and proceeds to run his hand through it, Seunghoon makes a noise akin to a cat’s purr. Despite it being weeks since Seunghoon dyed it, it still feels coarse against Seungyoon’s fingers. Much smoother than it had been when Seunghoon had returned from Kibum’s with hair looking like he had put it through a deep fryer. 

“I _was_ going with my boyfriend but,” Seunghoon says, speaking against Seungyoon’s thigh and Seungyoon can hear him grinning. Seungyoon slaps the back of Seunghoon’s head none too gently but makes it up by scratching gently at his scalp afterwards. 

“You know I can’t go hyung,” Seungyoon murmurs wistfully. In his lap, Seunghoon squirms until he manages to turn, lying on his back in Seungyoon’s lap. Seunghoon lifts a yellow arm, places the palm of his hand on Seungyoon’s cheek and just _looks_ at him. The soft smile on Seunghoon’s lips makes Seungyoon’s heart ache, his tummy flutters. 

“Yeah I know,” Seunghoon says somewhat sheepishly, thumb running over Seungyoon’s cheekbone. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” 

“I’ll be okay for one night,” Seungyoon says, smiling back although he knows how it’ll feel, how the apartment will feel once Seunghoon leaves. The distress can’t quite settle in his body yet because Seunghoon’s presence chases it away so Seungyoon can think about it because he knows too well what it feels like, but he can’t actually _feel_ it. Seunghoon makes everything okay. His mere presence is soothing, like a balm for his soul. 

Seunghoon’s palm is warm against Seungyoon’s skin as it travels down his neck, fingers curling at the nape, pulls Seungyoon down and kisses him. The angle at which his back is bent is uncomfortable but Seungyoon barely registers it. As they kiss, Seunghoon runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Seungyoon’s neck, petting it softly. 

They part briefly. Seunghoon gets up, spreads Seungyoon’s legs before sitting between them, pulling him closer by his legs, placing each of Seungyoon’s legs over his own. The second kiss is just as sweet, warm as the first one. Seunghoon’s hands snake around Seungyoon’s waist to bring him closer. They’re warm where they rest just above the waistband of Seungyoon’s sweatpants, the heat of his palms seep through his cotton t-shirt. 

Seunghoon tastes, smells amazing. No matter how close they are, Seungyoon always feels like he _needs_ to be closer. Often, Seungyoon finds himself rubbing his cheek, face against Seunghoon’s arm or back, almost desperate to be covered in Seunghoon’s scent. There’s no need for him to be constantly scent-marked by Seunghoon because they are mated wolves. They have their own unique smell, but Seungyoon constantly feels like he should smell more like Seunghoon than he does. 

Something makes a buzzing sound; a phone, and Seunghoon makes to pull away. Seungyoon lets out a soft, protesting sound, bites softly down on Seunghoon’s bottom lip, grabbing onto his biceps to keep him from moving. Seunghoon chuckles against Seungyoon’s mouth and kisses back, two short, sweet pecks before pulling away. 

Blood rushes to his cheeks as he inches closer, tucks his head under Seunghoon’s chin. 

“Cute,” Seunghoon says softly, presses a kiss against Seungyoon’s temple. If his cheeks weren’t red before they are now. Seungyoon chides himself for reacting like this. They’re mates for god’s sake. No need to act like a tween with a crush. Despite this, Seungyoon’s hands fist in the front of Seunghoon’s thick jacket. 

“It was Taehyun,” Seunghoon tells him quietly. The sound of fabric and Velcro tells Seungyoon that he’s’ probably pocketing his phone. The pair of hands wrapping around his shoulders confirm this. Seunghoon rests his cheek gently on top of Seungyoon’s head, allows them to stay curled up in each other’s embrace for a little longer. 

“You know, rumors have it that Taehyun is bringing someone,” Seungyoon says, voice slightly muffled. Seunghoon hums as his fingers curls over the base of Seungyoon’s skull, carding through his hair. 

“Who managed to catch the attention of our butterfly prince, I wonder,” Seunghoon replies thoughtfully. Taehyun is a pack member and a friend of both of them. Seungyoon has known him the longest as the pack is Seungyoon’s family. When Seunghoon and Seungyoon became mates, Seunghoon had left his own and joined Seungyoon’s. 

“Whoever it is, I wish them luck. Taehyun isn’t exactly the easiest person to be around,” Seunghoon says half serious half joking. Seungyoon pinches his neck. 

“Taehyun is a very good person,” Seungyoon argues. 

“Yes, I didn’t say he wasn’t. It’s just that he can be demanding and come off as rude to people who don’t know him well,” Seunghoon amends. “If the rumor is true, I hope they’ll take care of each other.” 

One of Seunghoon’s hands curls under Seungyoon’s chin, tilting his face up so he can kiss him again. Seungyoon, willingly, lets him. It’s so easily to lose himself in Seunghoon’s touches and kisses. It’s so easy to let Seunghoon claim him, let Seunghoon’s pheromones calm him down. 

“You’re so gentle when you’re about to go into heat,” Seunghoon comments, pushes their foreheads together. Seungyoon feels blood rise to his cheeks, the tip of his ears. There’s a biting comment on his tongue, ready to be snarled but Seungyoon can’t find it in himself to do it. Not when Seunghoon smells so _good_. To Seungyoon, Seunghoon smells like lemongrass, fresh mint. Strong yet soothing. 

“Shut up,” Seungyoon mumbles, wanting to look away from Seunghoon’s long, fluttery eyelashes but finds that he’s unable to. Seunghoon’s gaze pulls him back in. It’s unfair, Seungyoon thinks when Seunghoon sucks gently on his bottom lip, how much influence Seunghoon can have over him and his body, mind just by kissing him like this. Everything Seungyoon feels, smells, tastes is _Seunghoon_. 

In his pocket, Seunghoon’s phone buzzes again. 

“I bet that’s Taehyun again. Impatient kid,” Seunghoon chuckles when he has pulled away. Seungyoon lets go of Seunghoon, then, albeit rather regrettably. “I have to go now or else we’ll never catch up with the others.” 

Seungyoon follows Seunghoon out in the hallway, watches quietly as Seunghoon puts on his shoes, beanie and scarf. Not sure what to do with his hands, Seungyoon stuffs them in the pockets of his sweatpants. When Seunghoon finally turns to him, fully dressed, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, there’s a lurch low in his torso. Seungyoon wants to ask him to stay. Seunghoon will if Seungyoon asks. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Seunghoon repeats his concern from earlier, shuffles as close as he gets with his shoes on. For once, Seungyoon is the tallest of the two, getting extra inches from the step he’s standing on. 

It would be so easy to make him stay it’s almost ridiculous. The request, plead is resting on the tip of Seungyoon’s tongue. So easy. 

But it’s full moon tonight and running with your pack, feeling the united bonds in your pack is something Seungyoon knows Seunghoon loves. In these modern days the pack only really meets up during full moon which makes the meetings even more special, precious to all of them. You get a sense of belonging. Seungyoon doesn’t wish to take that away from him; isn’t about to be that selfish even though his wolf is growling, wanting his mate to stay. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” 

It’s Seungyoon’s turn to cup Seunghoon’s face and kiss him soft, chaste. It’s not as much a kiss as it is a brief press of lips, but it calms Seungyoon’s wolf, for now. Seunghoon beams at him and tells Seungyoon he’ll be back tomorrow and if there’s _anything_ just text him and he’ll answer as fast as he can. 

Seungyoon tells him wryly, to bring the rest of the pack his apologies and love. 

  
*  


The full moon is beautiful; big, bright against the black sky, drizzled with stars. It bathes the bedroom in a pale light that feels almost magical. Seungyoon feels the urge to transform, run, howl at the moon with his pack. It’s not strong enough to take over his body. Their wolf instincts have gotten weaker for each decade and the only instincts that remain are the strongest most basic ones like having a pack, _belonging_ , mating, breeding and feeding. 

Wolves, omegas like Seungyoon who’s in heat or is about to hit heat and alphas in rut are strongly discouraged against participating in full moon runs. Despite them being more human than wolves these days, the pheromones an omega in heat emits is like an aphrodisiac for many young, unmated wolves. Mainly alphas and betas but also for other omegas. It can trigger heats and ruts in other wolves so most of them opt out. It’s another month to the next full moon and Seungyoon really wanted to go but a heat is no joke. 

But now there’s nothing Seungyoon can do but to silence his wolf and fall back onto the pillows by the headboard on his and Seunghoon’s bed. The Queen-sized bed feels much too big for only Seungyoon. Despite it being December, the window is slightly open, the sheer curtains sway softly with the wind. 

The bedroom is rather cool due to the breeze from the winter outside and yet Seungyoon’s body feels hotter with every second. The heat is bearable for the first hours as it settles properly in his body. It starts out as a low, barely noticeable, burn that grows until it spreads through his entire body. The arousal follows shortly, coiling hotly low in his tummy. 

Even though Seunghoon was absent, he had made the preparation to make Seungyoon’s transition into heat as smooth as possible. There’s a water bottle on the nightstand on Seungyoon’s side, filled to the brim with water. There are also paper towels and a regular towel, as well as wet wipes. And despite it not being visible, Seungyoon knows he has dug out the black box from their closet as well. 

Seunghoon and Seungyoon have only lived together for a short three weeks. They met in college and have been friends for the past three years. The transition from friends to lovers went slowly much to their friends’ annoyance but after almost 2,5 years as friends they started dating. Seungyoon is a senior in college, working on this thesis, while Seunghoon graduated a year ago and works in a kindergarten by day and in a dance studio by night. 

This heat is Seungyoon’s first after getting together with Seunghoon. It was supposed to be their first one together too. Male omegas only go into heat about one to four times a year; this heat is Seungyoon’s first this year and it’s December. Heats are both a curse and a blessing; a curse when you’re alone and a blessing if you have someone to help you out. 

Since his heat only is a low simmer still, Seungyoon rolls over onto his tummy, trying to get some sleep while he still can. 

  
*  


Six hours later his blood is no longer simmering but boiling in his veins. His temperature has shot through the roof and the open window is doing nothing to help him cool down. It’s much like an itch that has to be scratched lest it’ll itch forever. His clothes are shed long ago, lying by the bed in a heap. 

Seungyoon is lying on his front, still. His face pressed into a pillow – Seunghoon’s, letting the faint, remaining scent fill his senses, soothe him. Seungyoon’s ears are burning, his hips rolling against the newly changed sheets to get some relief from the ache between his legs. He spreads his thighs, winces at the slick sound it makes. It’s ridiculous how wet he is already, slick trickling down his crack towards his balls. 

The air in the room feels too tight like it’s not enough oxygen in the room. His entire body is covered in a fine layer of sweat, droplets trickling down the side of his face. The temptation to get the black box filled with toys out from underneath the bed is strong. It’s a small collection of various buttplugs and vibrators that Seungyoon has collected over the years while he was unmated. He has one dildo that’s got a know that _feels_ very much like the real deal, but after he started dating Seunghoon it’s not _enough_. 

Seungyoon moans when he prods two fingers against his puckered rim, feels how _wet_ he is simply from rutting against the sheets. The two digits slip into him easily, only a slight stretch when he pushes them up to the second joints. When he proceeds to move them out, only to fuck them back in, Seungyoon imagines them to be Seunghoon’s longer, slimmer fingers. Seungyoon spreads his thighs further, planting his knees more securely into the mattress, trying to keep as balanced as possible while he fucks himself. 

It only takes about five minutes, the pad of his middle finger tracing his prostate before he comes. His teeth sink into the pillow case as his first orgasm rams through his body as he comes without touching his cock. The relief that comes with it is brief, lingers only for a couple of minutes before the embers in his body catch fire again, arousal cracking through his body like fireworks. 

A heat usually lasts about two days but can last up to a week. The best part to get through a heat is to get someone to help you through it. Not necessarily an alpha, but being alone slows things down because your body is preparing for mating and will be soothed easier if it believes it’s getting pregnant. Mating with a knot; mating with an alpha is the best but Seungyoon prefers just not being alone when it happens. 

Seungyoon rolls onto his side, back against the door, careful not to land in the come splattered on the sheets. He fists the sheets with his slick-covered hand, breathing loudly through his nose as he fights the urge to jerk himself off. Throughout the years Seungyoon has learned that if he holds off until he’s desperate for it, the orgasms will hit him harder and thus make the heat go away faster. Although he’s probably in this for a good three days at least. 

Seunghoon had said he’d be gone one night but depending on how far the pack ran last night, he might not be back in a couple of days, leaving Seungyoon to fight through his heat alone. Still, it doesn’t stop Seungyoon from longing for his mate, doesn’t stop him from wishing with every fiber of his body that Seunghoon was there to help him. 

“Hyung,” Seungyoon murmurs piteously, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down some. 

As if in a dream, the bed dips under another added weight and before Seungyoon knows it, he’s surrounded by the very familiar smell of lemongrass. There’s warm, bare, dry skin pressed against Seungyoon’s back, slim arms come to wrap around his waist, holding his back close against a warm chest. 

“Seunghoon hyung,” Seungyoon gasps, fights against the hold until he manages to turn his head enough to be able to look at Seunghoon. There’s lemongrass, but also sweat, earth, forest. The smell of a full moon run. Seungyoon whimpers as he lets Seunghoon’s pheromones surround him, seep into every corner of his brain, claiming him fully. Seungyoon’s wolf howls in desperate delight as his mate now has returned. 

“Yes, yes, I’m here now,” Seunghoon says softly, supporting himself on one elbow, leans down to press a slow, languid kiss against Seungyoon’s lips. Seunghoon’s long hands curl under one of Seungyoon’s thighs, lifting it up. 

“Hold it up,” Seunghoon murmurs against Seungyoon’s lips. Seungyoon obliges, holds his thigh up with his hand, trying to ignore how heavy it feels. 

Seunghoon breaks the kiss only to remain by Seungyoon’s side, pressing soft, fluttery kisses to his eyelids. Such a gentle motion. In contrast, Seunghoon’s fingers are slipping between Seungyoon’s spread legs, blatantly ignoring his cock, hard and leaking against his tummy. 

“Seungyoon, you’re so wet,” Seunghoon whispers into Seungyoon’s ear as he traces his rim with his index finger, gently inserting it into Seungyoon. A moan vibrates in Seungyoon’s chest; his fingers tighten their hold on his thigh as he trembles. Seunghoon proceeds to fucking him with two fingers, adding a third before long, curling them inside of Seungyoon. 

The wet, lewd sound of Seunghoon fingering him open makes color settle in Seungyoon’s cheeks, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he fights not to come. Even something as simple as this has his body prickling, his cock hard, the tip of it red. But having Seunghoon there helps, knowing that he’ll help him, take care of him. 

Seungyoon begs, pleads. Not sure of what words he’s uttering other than _Seunghoon hyung_ and _please_. And then he screams. Seunghoon chuckles softly against his cheek as his long fingers prod at Seungyoon’s swollen prostate, not quite enough to have him coming but certainly enough to make it feel like his spine is made out of liquid. Every brush of Seunghoon’s fingertips sends little sparks of pleasure through Seungyoon’s body, driving him closer to the edge. 

“I think that’s enough, don’t you?” Seunghoon says, Seungyoon can _hear_ the smirk on his face and if he had been a little more levelheaded he’d kick him. Seunghoon pulls his fingers out of Seungyoon, wipes the slick off on Seungyoon’s thigh. 

Seunghoon adjusts their positions so Seungyoon is once more lying on his side with Seunghoon’s chest pressed against his back. Seunghoon has one hand under Seungyoon’s arm that holds him up and against Seunghoon’s own body. The other one is between his own legs. 

A gasp leaves Seungyoon’s mouth when the head of Seunghoon’s cock pushes slowly into him. Even with all Seunghoon’s prep and Seungyoon fingering himself earlier, it’s still tight, wonderfully, coaxing breathy moans from Seungyoon’s lips. Seungyoon closes his eyes as he takes inch by inch of Seunghoon’s cock. Unable to stop himself, he tilts his head back, bares his neck, submits to Seunghoon. 

Seunghoon lets out a soft curse when his cock is fully lodged inside Seungyoon. Warm, dry lips mouths at Seungyoon’s bare neck, over the scar embossed into the skin on the back of his neck. Seunghoon’s hold on his thigh and chest tightens and he kisses Seungyoon’s temple as he pulls out, only pausing when the girth of his head is the only thing holding Seungyoon open. 

“P-please,” Seungyoon whispers, his left hand fisting the sheets, right one fumbles behind him until he manages to grab onto Seunghoon’s bony hip. “Alpha please.” 

Seungyoon loses himself in the explosion of endorphins that comes with Seunghoon fucking him to bliss. As he works his hips, Seunghoon murmurs soft, comforting words of nonsense into his ear, lips brushing against the shell as he does. Nothing, no one can ever fill him as good, as deep as Seunghoon can, Seungyoon thinks. Seunghoon has the ability to reduce the painful burn of heat from big flames to little embers, still there but not as painful, demanding. 

Seunghoon shifts the angle, snaps his hips back into Seungyoon. He cries out at the pleasure that fills him when the head of Seunghoon’s cock brush against his prostate, nudging him carefully against relief. 

It’s overwhelming, unfair how much effect Seunghoon has on him, even as heat wrecks through his body, Seunghoon’s mere presence is able to calm him down. By his touches or just words alone, Seunghoon’s wolf is able to make Seungyoon’s wolf feel like it belongs, like _they_ belong together. 

That’s the wonderful thing about mating. Seunghoon and Seungyoon are two unities that fits as one. 

The sound of slick skin against skin, Seunghoon’s hips meeting Seungyoon’s thighs fills the air. Seunghoon has fallen silent, only letting out grunts of pleasure. Inside him, Seungyoon can feel Seunghoon’s knot grow, making each thrust tighter and tighter. Seungyoon’s head is spinning, his body feels taut, like a string. He needs to let go. 

“Seunghoon hyung, _please_ ,” Seungyoon gasps, grabbing onto Seunghoon’s arm with his hand. 

“I’ve got you,” Seunghoon murmurs against Seungyoon’s temple, his thrust coming with small snaps of his hips until his knot is too big to be pulled out, keeping him lodged inside Seungyoon. Seunghoon trails his fingers over Seungyoon’s hips and down his front. Long, deft fingers curl around the head of Seungyoon’s cock, settling a bone-breaking pace. Seunghoon, no longer able to pull out of Seungyoon keeps his thrusts shallow, tilts his hips _just so_ that his swollen knot brushes over Seungyoon’s knot. 

“My Seungyoon,” Seunghoon growls, fits his teeth over the scar on the back of Seungyoon’s neck; the physical evidence of Seungyoon being Seunghoon’s mate; being Seunghoon’s omega. And as he bites down, sends a current of pain through the pleasure slamming through his body; Seungyoon comes. His entire body pulses, chest expanding as he spills in Seunghoon’s fist as Seunghoon works him gently, firmly through his second orgasm. White noise fills his ears, his body numb. 

Seungyoon’s orgasm makes him tighten around Seunghoon’s cock, sends him over the edge as well. Moaning, Seungyoon feels Seunghoon’s cock lurch inside of him, filling him up with come as he bites down over his mark. 

Just the imagery is almost enough to make Seungyoon come. 

Both their bodies are slick with sweat, the room now smelling like sex, but Seungyoon doesn’t mind, never minds. As Seungyoon settles back into his body after the orgasm, the heat at bay, for now, Seunghoon lets go, licks over Seungyoon’s scar with long, heavy flicks of his tongue. 

“Thank you for coming back, hyung,” Seungyoon murmurs later, playing with Seunghoon’s fingers while Seunghoon mouths at Seungyoon’s neck, leaving little kisses all over the expanse of Seungyoon’s neck, shoulder. He hums, a deep sound that vibrates through Seungyoon’s body. He can feel his body stir in interest, arousal. 

Supporting himself on his elbow, Seunghoon leans over Seungyoon with his upper torso, smiling a soft, kind smile at him, eyes crinkling. 

“I love you,” he says shamelessly, grinning. 

Seungyoon’s cheeks burn as he shuts Seunghoon up with a kiss. 


End file.
